PLL - My sweet piano
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Alison and the forgotten piano teacher'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - My sweet piano**

**( Pianos and pussies )**

**Alison DiLaurentis and her friend from the past Esmeralda Vendelson sit in Alison's living room, drinking tea and eating ice cream.**

"It's wonderful to able to be free and have so much fun." says Esmeralda.

"You're right. I assume you didn't have a very good time in your old life." says Alison.

"No, I did not. The only thing that was awesome back then was my piano." says Esmeralda.

"Speaking of that, I've contacted a friend of mine who can repair your old piano, making it look just as nice as it did in the 1800s." says Alison.

"That'd be very sweet. I've decided to teach piano again and do sexy stuff on the side. Also, I think I am bisexual." says Esmeralda.

"Awesome. I'm bisexual too." says Alison.

"Really? Maybe we can do it sometime..." says Esmeralda.

"We sure can, babe." says Alison.

"Okay." says a happy Esmeralda.

"Yup." says Alison, being happy too.

"How about later today?" says Esmeralda.

"Nice idea. That can happen, for sure." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Cool." says Esmeralda.

"It's fuckin' great how well you've adapted to life here in this century. No one could tell that you're a babe from the past, my friend." says Alison.

"Thanks. I'm trying my best to hide that I'm not from this era." says Esmeralda. "And this is the true me anyways, the me I could never be in my own century."

"Alright, girl. You're sexy and sweet." says Alison.

"So are you." says Esmeralda.

"Okay, babe. Thanks. I'm glad ya think so." says Alison.

4 hours later.

Alison and Esmeralda strip down to just bra and socks.

"Can I lick you, Ali...?" says Esmeralda.

"Sure, you can." says Alison.

Esmeralda lean down and starts to lick Alison's awesome pussy.

"Mmmm...damn, soooo sexy!" moans Alison, all horny.

Alison enjoy how Esmeralda lick her.

It feels very erotic.

"You sure have a natural talent for lickin' pussy!" moans Alison.

To hear this makes Esmeralda happy.

"Because of that porno-movie you gave me. I watched how the girls in it lick pussy and simply do the same." says Esmeralda.

"Nice! Sweet that you've learned something from that old porno, girl." says Alison.

"Ali, you're a great teacher. You've taught me all I need to know to fit in here in your era." says Esmeralda, all sweet and cute.

"Thanks. I'm proud of how well you've managed to adapt to a life as a modern sexual babe." says a happy Alison.

"Easy with all the amazing help from you." says Esmeralda.

"Okay!" moans a horny Alison.

Esmeralda lick harder.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Alison.

"I like the taste of your pussy." says Esmeralda.

"I'm glad ya do!" moans Alison.

"Do not worry. Your pussy is truly a paradise on your body." says Esmeralda.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

"Yeah, babe!" says Esmeralda.

Alison love that Esmeralda has learned to talk like a modern person.

"Mmm...fuck!" moans Alison in a sexy erotic tone.

It's clear that Alison is very horny.

"Really sexy!" moans Esmeralda as she finger-fuck her own pussy.

"Yeah! Are you wet for me?" moans Alison.

"I sure am!" moans Esmeralda, all sexy.

"Nice!" moans Alison.

Esmeralda lick faster.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Alison.

"Yeah!" moans Esmeralda.

Obviously both Alison and Esmeralda are very horny.

"I love how ya lick me, baby!" moans Alison.

"Thanks, Alison!" moans Esmeralda.

"My pleasure!" moans Alison in her best porno-voice.

"Fuck! So amazing!" moans Esmeralda.

"Indeed, my friend. You're just as slutty as me." whisper Alison, all erotic and sweet.

"Thanks." says Esmeralda with a cute smile.

22 minutes later.

"Holy fuckin' shit, yes!" moans Alison as she get a big orgasm.

"Mmmm...yay!" moans Esmeralda as she get a sweet orgasm.

2 days later.

"Where does this piano come from?" says a man named Richard Westflag.

Richard is a very skilled piano-repairman and a friend of Alison.

"It's been in the possession of my friend Esmeralda here since the 1800s." says Alison.

"1800s...? She look no more than 6 years older than you, Ali." says Richard confused.

"Opsss...I meant that it's been in her family's possession since the 1800s." says Alison.

"Alright. I think I can restore it to its former glory." says Richard.

"Thanks, man." says Alison.

"Yeah. This piano meant a lot to my grandma's mom." says Esmeralda.

"Don't worry, Miss Vendelson." says Richard.

"Sweet." says Esmeralda.

Richard starts to repair the old piano.

3 hours later, the piano look exactly like it did the day Esmeralda was killed back in the 1800s.

"I'm glad you've restored my piano to the way it once was." says Esmeralda, being very happy.

"Just doin' my job, ladies." says Richard.

"Stop by my place tomorrow and I'll reward you in private." says Esmeralda as she wink sexy towards Richard.

"Okay." says Richard.

20 minutes later, when Richard has left.

"If what you're gonna give Richard is what I believe it is, I am very proud of you." says Alison. "You've become so much like me."

"I have because you're everything I've always wanted to be." says Esmeralda.

"Oh, thanks, babe." says Alison.

Esmeralda takes a seat in front of her piano and starts to play a wonderful sweet summer song.

"Who wrote that?" says Alison.

"I did, a few months before...my death." says Esmeralda.

"The song's very nice. Did you name it?" says Alison.

"Yes...it's called 'Dies Aestate'. That means summer day." says Esmeralda.

"Aww. Perfect name. This song really feel like a true summer." says Alison.

"Wonderful that you enjoy it, Ali. It makes me happy." says Esmeralda.

"No problem. You're amazing at playing piano." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Esmeralda.

"I hope you can teach me some songs." says Alison.

"I sure could do that, but not today." says Esmeralda.

"Okay, thanks." says Alison.

"You're welcome, my friend." says Esmeralda.

2 days later, Esmeralda teach Alison how to play 'Dies Aestate'.

"Very good, Ali. You've talent." says Esmeralda.

"Nice that you think so." says Alison.

"Yeah. I wish all my students in my old life had your piano skills." says Esmeralda.

"C'mon...I'm not that good." says Alison.

"You are, trust me. I know a true piano pro when I see one." says Esmeralda.

"Alright then, my friend." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Esmeralda.

"I recieved this today." says Alison as she pull up some sort of document on her iPhone.

"What is it...?" says Esmeralda.

"This is an authorization for you to teach piano as a job here in this sexy wonderful era we live in, Esmie." says Alison.

"Really? Awww! Thanks so much, Alison. I can teach again, just like I once did." says a happy Esmeralda.

"Yes, Esmie. You can." says Alison.

4 weeks later, Esmeralda's piano room has been made nice and clean again, but in a modern style, so she can teach in there.

She has also found her first new student, a very sweet 12 year old girl named Melody Northborg.

"Let's begin your first lesson, girl." says Esmeralda.

"Okay, lady." says Melody.

Alison sit on a couch on the side and watch when Esmeralda teach.

"Very sweet that Esmeralda has manged to adapt so well to a life in the modern world. I'm very proud of her. She's so cool." thinks Alison.

It's clear that Alison is happy.

Esmeralda is also very happy.

Esmeralda now finally has the life she's always wanted.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
